Born to try
by violent-sorrow
Summary: a songfic i wrote while away with my college, (based on a song by delta goodrum) Robyn jess formerly howler has joined the smackdown roster, these are her first days (sotry one of ??) please read and review


disclaimer: i do not own anything in my story or anyone except Robyn Jess authour note: Robyn was the last superstar from RAW to move to SMACKDOWN. 1 of ?? (btw this story is like a notted ball of string)  
  
Born to try  
  
Doing everything that I believe in  
  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
  
"The next match scheduled for one fall. making her way to the ring being accompanied by her boyfriend Jamie Noble.. Nidia!" the announcer yelled as Nidia leapt down the ring with Jamie in tow. As Nidia finished her walk down the ramp and entered the ring a strange howling sound was heard, like that of a female wolf, Nidia opponents music had begun "Delta goodrum Ha!" Jamie noble laughed as the vocals started, as the song clip finished nidias opponent had still not arrived  
  
More understanding of what's around me  
  
And protected from the walls of love  
  
Suddenly from out of nowhere she appeared using the ropes as a springboard, the match had begun. As tazz and fellow announcer went through there normal in-fight banter Nidia was doing her best to recover from a well executed 619, although the move wasn't her own Nidias opponent seemed happy with her attempt. "Heads up!" she cried before grabbing nidia's throat "Oo what a choke slam!" tazz exclaimed As Nidia lay on the matt the crowd silenced "Why doesn't she finish her?" the were all wondering  
  
All that you see is me  
  
and all I truly believe  
  
But the new transfer to smack down wasn't finished, cracking her knuckles she knelt down on one knee and proceeded in putting Nidia in Chris benoirs cross face "From the Hurricane with love bitch!" she whispered in Nidia ear  
  
Nidia screamed in pain, it was the first time a diva had managed to make her do so. Finally after about five moments Nidia gave in and began pounding the mat furiously, at first it seemed that her opponent wasn't going to release her from the painful lock but almost in one single moved Nidia opponent leapt backwards and stood high on the ropes cheering her own factory  
  
As the announcer got into the wring the new smack down diva stopped him and began whispering in his ear, Jamie noble did his best to listen in while Nidia prized her face off of the matt  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
A few hours later backstage the young dive was brushing her long blue and pink hair in the mirrors of the divas dressing room when out of the corner of her eye she spied a blonde cruiser weight watching her from the door, she smiled as he watched her every move, he didn't seem to have noticed that she'd seen him, with a girlish laugh trembling on her lips she turned to him  
  
Shannon Moore had been amazed when he had seen the young diva fight that he just had to see her close up  
  
Be understanding  
  
and believe in life  
As she turned to face him Shannon felt the room around him light up instantly; She laughed and so did he "You shouldn't be here." The diva said, Shannon just shrugged "I had to see you close up." He said, the second it was out of his mouth Shannon could have gagged, but instead of throwing it back in his face the young diva got to her feet "Haven't you got a tag team match to go to?" she asked "As brush off's go." Shannon thought, but the diva wasn't finished "Would you mind if I came with you?" she asked, Shannon was so astounded all he could do was nod  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
be wrong or right  
  
On the entrance ram the two new friends met up with Shannon's teacher and tag team partner Matt Hardy, who, when faced with Shannon's 'escort' did nothing but whistle, Shannon smiled "Coming to the ring?" matt asked Shannon's new friend, Shannon smile broadened "You'll bring us the good luck we need to give the guerrero's a dose of mattittude," the young diva nodded. Matt smiled Shannon at that moment reminded him of himself and Amy Dumas  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
but I was born to try  
  
As the announcer stepped back to his post Matt went to work with a quick close line to the neck of chavo guerrero, The young diva stood beside Shannon Moore and together the two did there best to cheer on matt hardy version 1.  
  
Backstage in her office Stephanie McMahon the general manager of smack down and daughter of the man who had made wwe what it was sat back and smiled "I knew she'd make an impact." She thought to herself as she watched Shannon leap into the ring and back out again, Brock lesner, who had been stood at her side nodded  
  
Suddenly Eddie guerrero came out of nowhere and started an out of ring battle with Shannon, both of her new found friends were in trouble in and outside the ring, the young diva didn't know what to do but she knew she had to do something because she wouldn't let chavo or Eddie win on her first day in the wwe  
  
No point in talking what you should have been  
  
and regretting the things that went on  
  
Thinking fast the young diva grabbed for chavo's leg as he moved out to catch his breath and with all the strength she could muster pulled him out of the ring without matt or Eddie noticing, both would think it was Shannon who had done it even though Shannon was out for the count on the floor behind her, But as chavo came sprawling out of the ring Nidia came careering down the ring "Round two I guess." She thought as Nidia tried to stop the young diva from helping matt "See how you like this little miss no name." Nidia said, the young diva laughed, it was all she could do as she fought back  
  
Finally when Nidia had been pulled out of the arena and the guerrero's had retreated back stage matt was able to pull himself together and pull both Shannon and their new found diva friend into the ring beside him, although blood was pouring from several wounds on her head the young diva managed to stay conscious long enough to raise matt and Shannon's arms high in the air, but it was too much for her  
  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture  
  
Shannon yelped as his new friend collapsed beside him, Matt didn't think he just leapt forwards to brace her before her head hit the steel chair behind her Shannon raced under the ropes to help the medics, Shannon looked back and for a few seconds felt a pang of envy slither through his body but it vanished as the medics took the diva backstage,  
  
As they stood in the centre of the ring neither noticed how quiet the arena had gone. After making it back to their dressing room Shannon and matt sat bewildered  
  
"She helped us win matt, no one has ever done that." Shannon said, matt nodded but wasn't really listening, suddenly he turned to Shannon who cringed away thinking matt was going to take his anger out on him, but instead matt relaxed "Shannon, what's her name?" Shannon stopped dead "I don't know Matt, I didn't ask, I recognise her but.." Matt nodded "Me too but can't remember her name, she was on Raw with me and Jeff for a while."  
  
And all that you see is me  
  
and all I truly believe  
  
A few hours later at San Francisco angel tide hospital Stephanie was pacing the floor in the waiting room with Brock stood against the door "If anything." Stephanie trailed "It won't steph! The doctor said the blows missed the surgery she had last month." Brock said trying his best to comfort his distraught boss, Stephanie had refused matt hardy and Shannon Moore passage to the hospital only to go herself a few hours later, Brock who had been with Stephanie when everything had happened and who knew the diva outside the ring had already been there "Has she decided yet?" Stephanie asked, Brock nodded "She said howler isn't her anymore she wants to use her real name." "Robyn." Stephanie asked, Brock nodded "I always said she had a beautiful name.2 she continued, Brock laughed "If Shannon Moore has his way she'll be known as Robyn Moore by now way out." He said  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
In her hospital suite Robyn was reading "Interesting." She mused as she turned the page, from the door a familiar voice laughed a half friendly half unconcerned kind of laugh "Reading about the glory days?" it asked, looking up Robyn smiled "Still talking to me?" she asked, stood in the doorframe Jeff Hardy, matt's younger brother laughed "I can be just as stubborn as Matt when I want to be." He said, Robyn nodded  
  
"So?" Jeff asked almost pleading Robyn for an answer to his unasked question "He's fine Jeff, so fine he managed to smile genuinely for a change." She replied "And?" Jeff asked,  
  
Robyn smiled the hidden affection the hardy boyz still had for each other was sweet, she was sure if the roles were reversed and matt recognised who she was he would be asking her the same questions  
  
Be understanding  
  
and believe in life  
  
"Stephanie I am fine!" Robyn pleaded as the General Manager of smack down paced the room, Stephanie had not been pleased to enter and find Jeff hardy, a RAW superstar stood in the doorway Brock and Jeff stood at the door trying not to get pulled in, Jeff well knew he wasn't knew of Stephanie's favourite people  
  
"I don't care, Nidia is getting suspended this time." Stephanie said finally, "Why where you out there anyway, your match was over?" she continued already knowing the answer "I was cheering on Matt and Shannon." Robyn replied  
  
At the mention of his older brother Jeff coughed "I guess I'll be seeing you Robyn." He said backing out of the door and down towards the exit, Robyn smiled  
  
Stephanie gave an exasperated sigh "Okay Robyn, I'll give you a stay of injury, this time, but to be safe I want you to share a hotel room with Shannon Moore and matt hardy for the rest of the month." Robyn smiled "Excellent." She could "so can I call them or will you?" she asked  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
be wrong or right  
  
Stephanie didn't reply directly, she moved out of the room to use her cell phone leaving Brock lesner alone with young Robyn "Look Robyn I." Brock trailed "I am a big girl Brock, I can handle matt and his ego, and besides, it will be good for me to be with people from my home town, help me settle in on smack down." She said, Brock shrugged he didn't believe Robyn for a second but he knew how stubborn SHE could be, as Brock left Robyn to find Stephanie Robyn turned to her book, but she didn't open it, she just stared at the cover Jeff; her friend and former boyfriend, and his elder brother Matt; her new roomy and a dreamboat to boot they were opposite shows but both still held her admiration "I wonder if Stephanie could get me a v1 top in size 13?" she wondered looking over at her torn purple belly top and trousers, as she closed her tired eyes she smiled  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
but I was born to try  
  
The next morning Robyn awoke to find the table beside her laden with flowers and her Hardy boyz biography on the floor, ignoring the book she looked at the flowers, the card within them was written in a fine scrawl similar to Jeff's handwriting but Robyn knew who they were from, removing the purple card from the bouquet she flipped it over and read the message You showed real mattittude yesterday, welcome to the team!" Robyn smiled before squinting her eyes to see whose signature was written over the return address Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore. Again robins lip trembled with girlish instincts wishing to rise out of her throat but she swallowed her fems in time to watch matt and Shannon themselves enter the room  
  
"Hello boys, can I help you?" Robyn asked with a smile, Shannon looked over at matt whose eyes the book had drawn on the floor, Shannon followed his gaze and was just as amazed "A gift?" matt asked but Robyn shook her head "Call it nostalgia matt." She replied  
  
All that you see is me  
  
All I truly believe  
  
Shannon sighed EVERYONE knew matt, Robyn saw Shannon was feeling left out and so shuffled up on the bed before beckoning for both of them to sit with her Matt sat down almost instantly, but Shannon remained on his feet  
  
"Oh what? Scared I'll bite your ankles?" Robyn asked, Matt gave a hesitant laugh, Robyn turned "not you too, the great matt hardy version one, scared of a girl!" She continued, Matt jumped "I'm not scared of a girl," he said relaxing a little "its just." "Just they way you fought yesterday. you cheated, girls aren't aloud to fight boys its illegal." Shannon said, Robyn shrugged "I've done similar with Hurricane, just never got hurt for my troubles." She explained, Shannon jolted "You know Shane?" he asked, Robyn smiled "Yes Shannon Moore I know Shane the hurricane helms, I tag teamed with him once or twice." She explained Shannon sat down beside Robyn immediately "How is he, how is he?" he asked, Matt slapped his arm "Hush up Shannon!" he demanded, but Robyn smiled  
  
All that you see is me  
  
and all I truly believe  
  
One month laters  
  
At the hotel; as Shannon and matt tumbled about as matt tried to teach Shannon some knew moves, Robyn sat studying her reflection in the hotel room mirror, the scars from her past encounter with Nidia where fading fast, but she wasn't concerned with them, turning to the boys she watched as matt pinned Shannon to the floor by his shoulders "Take five." He said seeing that Robyn wanted to speak to them, looking at her Shannon saw that whatever she wanted was important, to Robyn at least  
  
"Do you guys like my hairstyle?" she said buffing up her pink and blue hair, Matt sighed "Girls!" he moaned, but after getting up from the floor Shannon moved over to Robyn and sat on the bed beside the mirror table "It doesn't really matter what matt and me think," He said, Robyn nodded "But." she asked, Shannon smiled "If we had no choice but to make a suggestion.." Shannon said looking to matt for support "Pick one colour." He said thinking quickly,  
  
Robyn smiled, she had known matt would voice what she was thinking, but what colour to choose, on raw Shane had commented on how hurra'cool her natural brown hair was but she was bored of brown and had chosen to take her colour a step too far on purpose, but now she was with two guys whose natural colours showed true and she felt a little stupid having wild coloured hair "You do know blonde and black are two colours connected to good mattributes." Matt said finally voicing what he'd been thinking, Robyn smiled "Probably because of Shannon, but Jeff is blonde too." She thought, looking in the mirror she turned to her friends "Shannon, matt, would Stephanie mind if I went in tommorow with a different colour hair?" she asked, Matt laughed "Stephanie won't care as long as you don't go in, in a wheelchair or injured." He said  
  
So it was decided, and Robyn was happy, she'd heard matt's comment about mattributes, which to her meant he was starting to treat her like a friend and not just a student to mattittude, although that's all she really was. but Shannon still seemed to keep her at arms length, she didn't know why but she knew it had something to do with her being a girl  
  
"He's worried I'll give him cuties or something." She told tori the next day at the arena "Don't be silly Robyn, Shannon's just a little shy around girls, its not just you." she said, Robyn laughed "He didn't seem so shy sneaking into the girls changing rooms last month." tori jumped "He what?" she asked, Robyn smiled "That's how I first encountered him, he followed me backstage and was watching through the door as I brushed my hair."  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Tori smiled "Speaking of hair, love the new look Robyn." She said "Thought you hadn't noticed." Robyn laughed as she and tori headed down the ramp jumping every now and then to get the crowd going  
  
"And their opponents." the announcer continued but Robyn wasn't listening she'd seen someone stood in the crowd, someone who really shouldn't be there, moving over to the barricade she looked the man dead in his face "Well short dark and handsome, where's the glasses?" she asked Shane helms as he leant over to kiss her "Wrong super hero." He whispered into her ear, Robyn gasped jokily "I could have sworn you were Clark Kent." She laughed "Meet me for a drink later?" he asked, Robyn shrugged "Just don't let Shannon or matt see you, they don't think I talk to anyone from raw anymore since matt caught me taking to Trish." Shane shrugged "And what they gonna do about it." he trailed as Nidia and dawn Marie both slid into the ring "Till tonight short dark and handsome." Robyn said before jumping in the ring beside her partner.  
  
Be understanding  
  
and believe in life,  
  
"We did it tori!" Robyn cheered as the two divas strode back towards their dressing rooms, but tori didn't seem too pleased with their victory, Robyn slowed "Thinking about your father?" she asked, Tori nodded "But you wouldn't understand." She said, Robyn cocked her head "Does a friend have to understand to be there for a friend?" she asked swinging her arm around tori's shoulders, Tori shook her head "Guess not." She said, "Look, come for a drink with me and Shane." Robyn suggested, tori stopped "So that's who you were talking to before the match, Shane helms." She exclaimed "Not so loud, I don't want Shannon to hear, its meant to be a reunion, you know a catch up, but I'm sure Shane won't mind you tagging along, he'd enjoy the company." but Trish declined "Suit yourself, most divas do." Robyn said before heading off back to the hotel, more precisely to the bar where she was to meet Shane 'the hurricane' helms.  
  
That night as the two friends sat at the bar talking of old times and sharing soda's Robyn pulled out a little sketch book and began sketching, every now and then Shane leant over to see what she was drawing and every time he did she pulled back "I've been thinking Shane, since howler lost her hurra-powers I've been looking for a new vocation in life." she explained, Shane smiled, since the date in question Shane hadn't been able to smile about their tag team match against Victoria and her lap dog Steven Richards, and neither had found it easy to talk about robins transition from howler back to plain old Robyn jess, but now Robyn herself had brought it up Shane felt easier talking about it "Even ex super hero's still do their bit for the ones they care about." He hissed to her, Robyn nodded  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
be wrong or right  
  
"Precisely, and since joining smack down I've made some new friends, and I was thinking, this time between being a hero and being a normal is the hardest, choices, memories and problems right?" she asked, Shane shrugged he didn't know but he guessed where she was going "And you want my blessing to go on to help your new friends? A super hero to his sidekick passing on?" he asked, Robyn bit her lip "Yes Shane, that's it. I just felt awkward asking you over the phone."  
  
Shane hung his head, he had hoped this day would never come, with them being on separate shows Shane had somehow hoped Robyn would just forget about being the loyal sidekick she had been, Taking Shanes head in her hands Robyn lifted it so he was looking at her "What would the green lantern say if he saw you being sad over a past battle?" She asked, Shane shrugged "and it's not like me moving on means breaking our friendship, I am still the only one who knows your weakness and everything." She said smiling at him, Shane sighed, she knew how her smiles got to his green heart, getting to his feet Shane held out his hand "Come with me Robyn Jess, we shall talk about this elsewhere" he said, robyns smile widened, Shane always got really poetic when he was talking for himself and his alter ego the hurricane,  
  
Collecting her purse and her sketchpad Robyn took his hand together they headed to Shane's car "Where are we going Shane?" she asked but Shane was silent, they drove for almost two hours drive until they reached their destination, a small cliff on the outskirts of the town, Shane didn't bother to tell her that they were at their destination he just got out of the car and went and leant against the hood looking out onto the water, Robyn thought he was having a hard time letting her go and so followed him "Looking at this place Robyn, what do you feel?" Shane asked, Robyn turned from Shane and looked out over the green water "It makes me feel. sad, but Shane I have to move on, we're just wrestlers we're not the real thing we have no chance of bouncing back, especially not now." She said, Shane smiled,  
  
Turning to face her he said "So what, your saying that seen as though we're wrestlers we have to be detached from our tag team partners outside of the ring? You weren't saying that after the match." He asked, Robyn sighed "We will always be friend Shane." she sighed "I asked you because I thought you'd already ended our friendship in your own mind, I can't, no matter how hard I try, I can't just walk over my history with you or with Jeff, just because I'm working with Jeff's brother and another of your old tag team partners." She explained, Shane smiled "I knew there was a reason you'd kept our meeting from those two, you want m. the hurricanes blessing to fully join matt's new way of life." He said with a laugh, Robyn also laughed "So you brought me out here to give me a blessing memory to remember, like in issue 3150 of batman?" she asked, Shane laughed again and nodded  
  
"Go on, show me the outfit you designed?" he asked, Robyn nodded and pulled her sketch pad out of the car "I though I could incorporate something of howler into my new look, but I can't think what," she said, Shane and Robyn spent most of the night out on the cliff, when the sun began to rise the two ex tag team partners and forever trusted friends got back into Shane Helmes's car as they laughed and joked about old times, Robyn was happy now, she could continue in her career knowing that she and Shane had not had the tag team split that Jeff and matt had had.  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
but I was born to try  
  
The next day when Matt and Shannon woke to find robyns bed empty both were worried about her but neither showed it, they got dressed ready for the nights live broadcast of smackdown, Matt kept his eye on the door hoping she'd walk in before they had to leave for the arena so he wouldn't have to face Stephanie, but by the time they were to leave for the arena Robyn still hadn't shown up.  
  
At the arena that day matt and Shannon were still nowhere close to knowing where their diva friend was "Was it something we said?" matt wondered, Shannon laughed "She's probably gone shopping with the other divas, you know she was looking for a new look." He said, matt nodded, he wasn't a stranger to the strange habits of WWE diva's  
  
"What's that you were saying about new looks Shannon Moore?" Bryan Kendrick asked as he passed Shannon and matt on his way to the ring, Shannon didn't reply, he was still soar after his lose had cause Bryan to gain a contract, Matt glared at Bryan "You seriously need a mattittude adjustment." Shannon hissed finally at Bryan who had stopped to gloat, Bryan shrugged  
  
"Oh, no hard feelings Shannon, Bryans sorry he made you look like a fool in front of the fans." Raye mysterio said as he joined Bryan in front of matt and Shannon "Same to you raye." Matt said with a confident laugh, raye glared at matt but matt stood his ground, raye and Bryan moved a little closer together as Stephanie McMahon joined the little group "What's going on here?" she asked looking round at the four smackdown stars glaring at each other  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
"Nothing much steph." Matt said with a laugh, Shannon nodded "These guys haven't got the mattributes to take us on again." He said, Raye looked at Bryan and braced for trouble "We could take you, you were just lucky raye was preoccupied last time." Bryan blurted out "With what? Writing his last will and testimony, remember Bryan matt won your shrimpy little friend." Shannon said Stephanie held up her hands, she was getting annoyed with their bickering "Then it's settled, the four of you will face each other tonight," She said in a high-pitched voice, Shannon and matt smiled, so did Bryan and mysterio, but Stephanie wasn't finished "in a mixed tag team match, three on three." At this all four men relaxed, Shannon suddenly had an idea "Stephanie?" he asked, matt looked up he wasn't looking forwards to what Shannon had to say, "Yes Shannon?" Stephanie replied "Do you know where Robyn is?" Shannon asked, Stephanie smiled and crained her neck to look behind matt "Behind you." Robyn answered Shannon's question before Stephanie could, Shannon smiled and turned round hoping she wouldn't think he was silly for not noticing her, Matt remained glaring at raye mysterio until Shannon started tugging on his top "What is it Shannon?" he asked finally getting annoyed enough at Shannon to look round "Holly.." Matt exclaimed, Robyn smiled  
  
"What matt, don't you like the new look? You should do, you inspired it." She said, matt was in too much awe to talk and so after doing his best to take in her new look Shannon spoke "What does this mean Robyn?" he asked, Robyn laughed "It means Shannon Moore, that your not the only m.f'er anymore. that is, if matt thinks I'm good enough to be a." "Of course you are!" matt exclaimed butting into the conversation "Its only cos your from Cameron like them." Raye said from behind them, Robyn pretended not to know where his voice came from; stepping in front of matt she looked down at raye "Sorry raye, your too small to intimidate me." She said with a laugh  
  
Bryan stepped forwards a little blocking Robyn's view of raye, slowing looking up Robyn smiled, but before she could say anything Matt and Shannon stepped to either side of her  
  
Stephanie moved between all five of them "Bryan, you and raye better pick who you want to team with," she said before turning the matt, as Bryan and raye left Stephanie tutted at matt "I'm surprised at you matt, save your anger for in the ring." She said before heading back towards her office  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
As Stephanie walked away both matt and Shannon turned to Robyn who smiled "So Matt, where do I sign up?" she joked, as the boys once again looked her up and down "Fit for a diva as provoking as she can be." Shane had called her outfit the previous night  
  
Matt smiled "Nowhere Robyn, mattittude isn't a company, it's a way of life." He said before leading the two m.f'er's down the corridor towards the cafeteria  
  
"MAKING THEIR WAY DOWN TO THE RING FROM CAMERON NORTH CAROLINA.. ROBYN JESS.. SHANNON MOORE AND MATT HARDY.VERSION 1!" The announcer called as the three friends descended the ramp cockily, Shannon and Robyn arm in arm with Matt hardy at their head, since the incident in san Francisco the three Carolina cohorts had began to stick together like glue and the feud between the boys and raye mysterio and Bryan Kendrick was her chance to show her worth  
  
"Now remember what I showed you Shannon." Robyn said, Shannon nodded "When I get floored if their stood above me forward flip up and choke slam." Shannon repeated what Robyn had said to him earlier, Robyn nodded "It's a move I learnt from a very good friend." She said with wide a smile on her face  
  
"Do you know who raye and Bryan chose as their diva partner?" matt asked looking back at Robyn as he held the ropes for her to climb into the ring, straightening up inside the ring Robyn waited till Shannon had clambered down from the ropes and was stood beside her before answering "Who else.Nidia." She said as their opponents climbed into the ring "Payback time ay?" matt asked as Shannon and Bryan squared up, Robyn shrugged  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
As she and Shannon slid out of the ring they looked at each other and nodded, Robyn knew the drill, she'd shown that even before she'd become a mattittude follower and Shannon knew it, As the match began Robyn was thrown into awe at how focused matt could be when he put his mind to it "Robyn your up!" Shannon said tapping her on the shoulder, shaking herself from daydreams Robyn clamped into the ring and smiled at matt who slid out to join Shannon  
  
"Payback time." Robyn hissed as the divas circled each other "Oh why don't you fly back to your nest, you haven't got the red breast for wrestling." Nidia said, Robyn guessed her comment was meant to be an insult to her name but it hadn't been a very good one, suddenly Nidia leapt at Robyns chest knocking her off balance  
  
but robyn had seen all nidias best moves on her first day as a smackdown superstar and so managed to regain herself "heres a little move I call a south carolina kick." She said before grabbing Nidia by the hair and pulling her off balance by falling back herself then kicking her swiftly into the corner where matt and Shannon were waiting,  
  
But I was born to try  
  
walking casually over to matt she tagged him in, when brian Kendrick decided to take his turn matt imidiatly used his special move the twist of fate,  
  
suddenly Shannon saw ray mysterio sneaking up behind matt "not so fast shorty." Robyn said as she and Shannon crained their arms over the ropes to grab him, Nidia was still reeling in a dazed state from robyns move somewhere outside the ring, as Shannon and robyn held raye in place brian was being pinned my matt  
  
but somehow brian managed to get his shoulder up , while the two m.f'ers were preoocupied with his partner, mysterio who was still in their grip flipped both over him into the ring "we're in bad trouble." Robyn thought as Nidia came careering into the ring after her  
  
"south Carolina kick?" Shannon called over as mysterio went for his throat, but there wasn't enough room for her move, "up and over!" robyn cried as she grabbed Nidia from the top rope and pinned her onto the ground  
  
all three were pinned, but only matt was leagal, the reffere leapt back into the ring and lifted his hand for the 1 2 3  
  
as the referee counted somewhere in the crowd a man shouted "wilted rose!", no one heard him but robyn, but it was enough, "one for the old days!" she though to herself, releasing Nidia she back up to the middle of the ring where matt had just released the pinned brian and before anyone could make head or tale of what was going on, robyn began to cartwheel forwards, after about three turns she stopped and changed to a forward flip, her feet finally hit home, the dazed jaw of her opponent Nidia,  
  
Shannon and matt lunged forwards to grab robyn before she got the match verdict changed all for the sake of pay back, and together the two men of completely different height raised robyn into the air  
  
With his free hand matt raised the version one symbol, looking down at him robyn smiled and raised both her hands in his sign  
  
"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS.. ROBYN JESS..SHANNON MOORE AND MATT HARDY.VERSION 1" The ring announcer called  
  
somewhere in the crowd Shane Helms stood with the rest of the cheering crowd, but he was silent "the wilted rose rides again!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
